


It's the Simple Things

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Fic!, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, Happy Family, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Lian surprise Jason for his birthday with cupcakes and dinner, and Jason is sure when the night comes to an end, it's the simple things that make each year worth living through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate Jason's birthday than with some happy RedFam!

“Daddy, I can’t get the frosting out right.” Lian said with with a mildly annoyed frown, holding up the piping bag. The nozzle was smeared and caked with frosting, her attempt on the cupcake in front of her a shapeless blob.

 

“Let me take a look,” Roy offered, pausing where he was at the oven, about to check on the second batch of cupcakes. He turned right around and headed back, taking the piping bag from his daughter and wiping the nozzle off on his tshirt. It was already covered in flour and stained from the batter- he figured a little frosting wouldn’t hurt.

 

“It shouldn’t be this hard,” Lian mumbled, folding her arms and humming, the strands of hair escaping her ponytail billowing around her cheeks. “Jayjay doesn’t have this many problems.”

 

“Jayjay is a kitchen god,” Roy reminded her, giving the bag a little squeeze, a healthy dab of frosting plopping onto his finger. “We’re just common kitchen ‘folk.”

 

Lian giggled, so hard she snorted, and she reached up, covering her face as the giggles turned to choking laughter. Roy grinned, motioning for her to pass him one of the cupcakes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and grabbed one of the chocolate cupcakes, setting it on the wax paper her father had laid out on the table. He plopped down in one of the chairs, holding the piping bag in both hands, directing it with his left and giving the bag a healthy squeeze with his right. Metal fingers curled into the bag, as a thick stream of frosting rushed out. Roy bit at his tongue, working it into a nice swirl before cutting it off, leaning back-

 

And thinking he actually did an alright job.

 

Lian huffed, tossing her hands up. “How’d you do it that’s  _ not fair _ .”

 

“Magic fingers,” Roy said, wiggling the fingers on his cybertronic hand. Lian rolled her eyes, shoving the tray of unfrosted cupcakes at him.

 

“You do it then,” she said, hopping off her chair and crossing the room, towards the oven. Roy shrugged a shoulder, grabbed another cupcake and repeated the motion- a little less pretty but still  _ decent _ , against the sounds of the oven opening.

 

“Oven Mitts,” Roy called over his shoulder, even though he could hear Lian tugging them on. A third cupcake was frosted, as he listened to her pulling the six-slot tin out of the oven and settling it on a third oven mitt, left on the counter as a cushion. She shut the oven, as he pushed the third cupcake away, grabbing a fourth. “Oven off?”

 

“Uh-huh.” The fridge opened, and Lian was back a moment later, setting the plastic container of raspberries on the table, popping it open. She tossed a few into her mouth, before grabbing one of the cupcakes and pushed a few against the bottom layer of frosting. “Will he like them?” she asked, and Roy only grinned.

 

“Lian honey, you helped make ‘em. Jason is going to  _ love _ them.”

 

*

 

Roy had three cupcakes sitting nicely on a plate, settled at the center of the table. It had taken way longer than he wanted to admit to clean up the kitchen- and he was considering throwing out not only  _ his _ tshirt, but Lian’s too- but he knew it’d be worth it. The rest of the cupcakes were stowed away in the fridge, and Lian was happily bouncing around the kitchen, too eager for Jason to get home to sit down.

 

“Did I write okay on the card?” she asked, looking at the envelope next to the cupcakes. She’s scrawled out  _ Jayjay _ in her handwriting that Jason teased was nicer than Roy’s already.

 

“It’s perfect pumpkin. Is daddy’s tie straight?”

 

He turned, straightening up, and Lian walked over, cocking her head before shaking it. She climbed up onto the chair, reaching out and tugging it gently to the right. “You always tilt it to the left,” she said, huffing.

 

“And you sound exactly like Jason, huffing like that.” Lian grinned, toothy- and Roy could just see one of the spots where the last tooth she lost still left a gap. Roy reached out, giving her bowtie a little tug- and he loved that she wanted to little suit for their dinner, and not a dress. He was convinced she was the most adorable eight-year-old out there.

 

He was only a little biased.

 

The sound of the door opening had her pulling away though, hopping off the chair and sliding on her socked feet across the kitchen floor. Roy kept his smile, pushing her chair in and hearing her yell  _ hi Jayjay _ as she rounded the corner into the hallway.

 

And then in that voice that always made him grin, “Hey there buttercup- woah, what are you all dressed up for?” Roy waited, hands into the pockets of his slacks as Jason rounded the corner, stepping into the kitchen, having hoisted Lian up like she hadn’t grown at all in the four years they’d been together. She was clinging with her arms around his neck happily, her cheek against his shoulder. He paused, took in Roy in a suit, and said with a straight face, “Please tell me someone didn’t die.”

 

Lian laughed, snorting against and burying her face into Jason’s shoulder. Roy rolled his eyes, walking over and leaning in, kissing Jason’s cheek. “You forget your own birthday again?”

 

“My own-  _ oh shit _ .”

 

“Shit’s a bad word,” Lian said, perking her head up, and Roy rolled his eyes.

 

“Lian honey, you don’t  _ repeat _ them.”

 

“Maybe Jayjay forgot!”

 

“Sorry,” he said, turning and kissing the tip of her nose, before he set her down. She ran past Roy, tugging one of the chairs out and climbing up, settling on her knees. Roy shifted to the side, gesturing towards the table, and Jason quirked up a brow, before he walked over. “Did you guys make these?” he asked, as Lian nodded quickly.

 

“Uh-huh! We made the frosting too!”

 

“And you cleaned the kitchen up after?” Jason asked, looking around. He bent down, hooking an arm around Lian to squeeze her, kiss her hair. “What a birthday surprise!”

 

“We have dinner reservations too,” Roy said, unable to keep the smile off his face. He would have thought he might eventually get over how well Jason and Lian got along- but four years and counting, and it still made his stomach fill with warm static. Jason straightened up, turning towards Roy and giving him that  _ you really should not have _ look he did  _ all _ the time. Roy only shrugged a shoulder. “You only get one birthday a month. So eat a cupcake and go change- the reservation is for seven.”

 

*

 

The car ride to the restaurant was a sweet mix of the night air rushing in through open windows and Jason singing along with Nicky Jams very  _ loudly _ , Lian attempting to keep up. Her Spanish was far better than Roy’s, and he was left the wonder what the hell his little girl was even singing about.

 

Roy insisted Jason give in and have a glass of wine with dinner- something he knew Jason never wanted to do, around him. Once turned into two, and Jason had accused him of just wanting to get to drive his car, when they left.

 

The singing on the way home had been even louder.

 

And late into the night, Roy found himself sprawled out in their bed, Jason laying on his back with him, pushed into his space. Lian was sprawled out on her belly, face pushed right into Jason’s chest as she slept, shallow, even breaths going against the  _ Cutthroat Kitchen _ marathon they had going on their bedroom TV. She’d lost one of her socks somehow, her pajama shorts covered in little bat symbols.

 

“She’s out cold,” Jason offered, tipping his head back to look at Roy. His husband smiled, carefully maneuvering from where he was pushed against Jason and standing up.

 

“Here, I’ll take her to her room.” He leaned over, and Jason helped to roll her over. Lian flopped, inhaling deeply but not waking up, and Roy gathered her up easily. Her head lolled back for a moment before he managed to get her to lean into his bicep, and Jason  _ giggled _ .

 

“She sleeps just like you,” he offered, sitting up.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Roy agreed, smiling. “Where the hell is her other sock?”

 

“With this kid? Who knows.” Jason reached out, smoothing back her hair, his cheeks boasting a cute little flush still. “Sure you got her?” Roy nodded, heading for the door. A quick trip down the hall, and he was in her room, settling her down onto her unmade bed- another habit she definitely got from him. He shook his head, pulling the sheet up over her and kissing her forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams pumpkin,” he offered, bushing her hair back out of her face. “Thanks for all your help today.”

 

Lian mumbled, and Roy couldn’t exactly tell if she was trying to wake up, or sleep talking- but smiled all the same. He turned, tugged her door shut behind him and headed back to his bedroom, found Jason sprawled back out in the pillows, happily basking in the light from the television.

 

Roy pulled the door shut, leaning against it and taking a minute to just stare- until Jason was looking at him, looking like he wanted to be annoyed but  _ smiling _ when he asked, “what?”

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Roy said, walking over and crawling onto the bed. He crawled into Jason’s lap, nuzzled his neck as Jason laughed, kissing lazily at his pulse. Jason reached up, squeezed Roy’s shoulders and tipped his head, giving him better access. “You know,” Roy offered, dragging his mouth towards Jason’s ear, “I probably owe you some birthday lovin’.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, but squeezed harder when Roy sucked at his earlobe. “Roy-”

 

“What do ya want, Jay baby? It’s your birthday, you get to pick.” He pushed up, straddled Jason’s thigh and got his left hand under his tshirt, pushing up towards his chest. “You want me to ride you? Bend you over the bed?” Jason whined, and Roy kissed one still flushed cheek, before Jason turned, pressed his mouth directly to Roy’s. There was still the ghost of wine in his mouth, this faintly heavy flavor that Roy shivered over, had him pushing his tongue further into Jason’s mouth, until his boyfriend whined again. “I can eat that cute ass of yours too,” Roy mumbled against his mouth, as Jason nearly  _ panted _ , fingers digging in next to the fabric of Roy’s tank top, into inked and freckled skin. “Or suck your pretty cock.”

 

“Jesus you’re going to kill me,” Jason whispered, trying to buck his hips up- but Roy sitting on his thigh made it difficult. “I don’t think you can fuck me- I won’t keep my mouth shut.”

 

“Yeah?” Roy grinned, wicked and gorgeous, his hand still under Jason’s shirt. It paused so he could pinch one pierced nipple between thumb and forefinger, and Jason gasped sharply. “What’ll it be then babe?”

 

Jason bit at his lip, worried it, and Roy  _ loved _ when he was suddenly  _ bashful _ . Like he hadn’t said the filthiest things into Roy’s ear, countless nights in their time together. “Would you,” he started, before he swallowed, shifting a little, “suck me off?”

 

“You got it handsome.” Roy pecked his cheek, before slipping off his thigh. He sprawled out on his belly between Jason’s legs, turning and nuzzling one, could feel the heat from his skin, beneath his sweatpants. He nosed his face up, before his right hand was making quick work of tugging everything down, sweatpants and underwear being pulled down to rest at the base of Jason’s cock. Roy smirked, propped himself up on his right elbow then, the metal digging into the mattress as his left hand pressed against Jason’s belly, beneath his shirt, his tongue darting out to lightly circle around his head.

 

Jason exhaled, tipping his head back, as Roy began to the slow and teasing exploration of his cock. He mouthed along his shaft, the skin warm and soft, smirking when he felt it twitch, beginning to harden beneath his mouth. At the base he nuzzled, exhaled through his nose when Jason’s pubic hair  _ tickled _ and nearly had Jason laughing, before he was easing back, sucking the head into his mouth.

 

Jason lifted his hips, pushing further past Roy’s lips. Roy rubbed at his abs, before letting his hand slide back down, grasping to base of Jason’s cock to keep him steady as he began to bob his head. Jason shivered, reaching down and getting both his hands in Roy’s hair, his voice breathy as he managed, “Eso es todo,  _ mi amor _ .”

 

Roy shivered, easing further down, moving faster. Jason tasted salty and heady and it was making him squirm, making him dig his own cock into the bed. He always got hard when he sucked Jason off- couldn’t help it, he made all these damn noises and his cock felt  _ perfect _ over his tongue, his lips stretching just enough to make his jaw ache a little-

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Roy.” The hands in his hair tightened. “Gimme your fingers.”

 

Roy could have choked over all the possibilities  _ that _ held. But he knew what Jason wanted- arched up and supported himself by letting go of Jason’s cock, hand gripping onto his hip, as he reached up with his right hand. Jason leaned forward, and Roy traced metal fingers against his lips, before Jason had them in his mouth, was nearly choking on them as he groaned around them, using them to try and keep himself quiet. Roy shivered, exhaled through his nose as he almost hit the base of Jason’s cock-

 

And then Jason was pushing up, whining and mewling around his fingers, his tongue teasing between them. Roy was so silently  _ thankful _ for all the technology in his arm that he could  _ feel it _ , that it was wired right into him like he was a damn computer, and he knew exactly what Jason was doing. Jason tugged at his hair, got it wrapped around his fingers, jerking Roy’s head back so that just the head of his cock was in his mouth, Roy sucking at it. And then with a groan and a few muffled words that Roy knew he wouldn’t have understood anyway, and Jason was coming, a burst of bitter salt in Roy’s mouth that he was swallowing down, just to be given another.

 

He pulled off when Jason’s hips eased back, when his fingers loosened in his hair. He gasped for breath, staring up through his mussed up hair with his swollen lips, pulling his fingers from Jason’s slack mouth.

 

And Jason, he had this blissed out  _ grin _ on his face, and Roy smiled, getting up on his knees and locking his right arm around him. He crashed their mouths together, got his tongue into Jason’s mouth and had him sucked the taste of his cum straight off it, as he reached into his own pajama pants with his left hand, curling it around his cock. He pulled it free, stroking quickly, as Jason got both hands around him, sucked at his lip. He tried to mumble something, but it was lost in Roy’s panted breaths, in the perfect feeling of Jason’s fingers digging into Roy’s hips, in the way Jason kissed and kissed until Roy couldn’t breathe and didn’t even want to.

 

When he came, it was all over his own palm, leaking out over his knuckles. His hips stuttered and he groaned, slumping forward slightly, leaning his weight into Jason. “Sorry babe,” he mumbled, “I always get a little worked up when I blow you.”

 

“Yeah, you absolutely should apologize.” Jason offered the sort of smile that was all the proof Roy would ever need that he was  _ joking _ , and Roy leaned in, pecked his lips.

 

“Be right back,” he offered, as he reached down, right hand tugging his pajamas back into place. He climbed off the bed, crossing the room and sneaking out into the hallway, heading for the bathroom. A quick wash of his hands and he was back, found Jason laying comfortably, eyelids looking heavy. Roy smiled, took a moment for the second time to just admire him, before- “So, arm on or off tonight?”

 

“ _ Off _ , I hate waking up on top of metal.” Jason made a little face, and Roy snorted, rolled his eyes, before heading for his side of the room. He kept a case for his prosthetic in their room- used to only keep it in his workshop, but it got to be a pain to go down there every time he wanted to be rid of it. He worked his fingers along the metal that was now embedded into his bicep, turning the connection off. His brain swore there was static for a moment, and then  _ nothing at all _ on his right side, and he unlocked the brace.

 

“Want a hand?” Jason asked, before realizing what he asked. He groaned, turning and burying his face into his pillows- and he had made  _ that _ mistake plenty of times, too.

 

It was okay, Roy was only ever amused- made plenty of jokes over it.

 

This time he just let it go, pulling the heavy metal free and carefully getting it into the case. He shut it, before heading back to the bed, crawling in and letting Jason curl up against his chest. Jason sighed, content, one hand rubbing along Roy’s side in that  _ way _ he always did, when he was beginning to drift. “Thanks,” he mumbled, as Roy reached up, rubbed his arm with his left hand.

 

“For what?”

 

“Everything. The cupcakes, dinner- blowing my mind.” He felt Jason smiling. “Birthdays are a little weird when you’ve  _ died _ and all. It’s… nice to have it feel normal.”

 

“Anything for you, Jason. And let me just say, I had to bribe your family with the promise of the rest of the cupcakes to keep them from stealing you today.” Jason rolled his eyes, and Roy added, “By the way, we have to have dinner at the Manor tomorrow.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Consider it a  _ late _ birthday dinner with the family. I couldn’t get you out of it.” Jason shrugged a shoulder- he didn’t  _ mind _ , but if he was honest, the night had been perfect the way it was- ending with Lian flopped asleep on top of him for a bit, and now with him drifting off himself against Roy.

 

He wouldn’t trade it for the world- and it was the  _ simple _ moments, he had come to realize, that made each birthday, each  _ year _ , worth living to and through.


End file.
